Diamonds
by Son-of-Chaos-and-Order
Summary: The events of jail break woke some of the most powerful gems in existence.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone it is I, Son_of_Chaos_and Order here to try to use an OC that is not me. As you might see this is a story from Steven Universe (I do not own). Enjoy and leave a review. BTW this story happens after a little bit after Jailbreak.**

_**thought**_

**speech**

**Garnet's P.O.V.**

"_Oh shit, we can't fight this off_" Garnet thought as she gazed upon Malachite, the combined form of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli. Malachite raised her left hand. A water hand started to raise out of the ocean also and she started to laugh. All of a sudden the water hand wrapped around her wrist and changed into a cuff and chain.

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Huh, what" Malachite said as another water hand came out and did the same thing to her right hand. A stream of water came out of the ocean and made a chain in the shape of an X on her chest. Malachite struggled to get to the Crystal Gems but was pulled back.

"What are you doing" Malachite said in the voice of Jasper.

"I'm done of being everyone's prisoner. "She said with the voice of Lapis Lazuli "Now you're my prisoner, and I'm never letting you GOOO" and as she said that two hands of water grabbed her back legs and pulled her into the ocean with Jasper grunting and trying to get free.

"Lapis" Steven said as the Gems ran to the shore.

"Let's stay on this miserable planet… together" Lapis said as she pulled Malachite under the water and unknowingly causing a certain gem to awake.


	2. AN

**Ok everyone, I know that this isn't a chapter like you were hoping, but there's something I'd like to ask. And there's a poll of it on my profile. Please take it and it'll help me with a character.** **Oh and Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone, I know that this isn't a chapter like you were hoping, but there's something I'd like to ask. And there's a poll of it on my profile. Please take it and it'll help me with a character. This chapter will take place a few days after chapter 1 and the day before Steven finds Peridot's escape pod. I do not own Steven Universe, if I did I would have changed a lot of stuff on there.**

It's been a few days since the incident with Peridot and Jasper aboard the hand ship **(Why was it in the shape of a hand in the first place)** and the gems had almost completely cleaned up the beach. There was still a few pieces left, but they were quickly picked up.

"Well that took longer than expected" Amethyst said as she sat on one of the rocks that were on the beach.

"Yeah" Replied Pearl "But the important thing is that we've cleaned it all up" There was a low growl causing everyone to look at Steven who had a blush on his face and holding his stomach.

"He he he, I guess I must be very hungry" They started going in when a huge wave come out of the ocean and smacked into the house, destroying the front porch and part of the front wall. The wave would have crushed the gems and Steven if he didn't put up his bubble up in time.

"What was that" Garnet asked/shouted as the water receded away from the shore. Steven got his hopes up and said with excitement in his voice.

"Maybe it's Lapis and she's won the battle with Jasper" Only for his hopes to die when instead of Lapis, it was two gems that were a little taller than Amethyst. One had the appearance of being male. His hair as short, curly and charcoal black with the back of the hair going to the bottom of his neck. His style clothes looked like something that you would see in a Mediaeval set movie with the shirts and pants being a blackish grey. On top of that he had a knight looking armor with only his head poking out. His eyes was like staring into a black hole, and finally his skin was a few shades darker than grey. The other one had the build of a female. Her hair was long, straight and was the color of milk going down her back and to her waist. Her style of clothing was a bit futuristic. Consisting of a form fitting one piece suit with some light armor covering everything but her head. The armor had lots of lines on the arms and legs allowing for maximum mobility. Her eyes were as white as a supernova exploding forever, and finally her skin was just a few shades lighter than gray.

Both of them looked up at the gems who all had their weapons out and in battle ready positions. Garnet had her hands in a boxer like stance, Amethyst's whip was in her hand and ready to whip, and Pearl's spear was in her hands pointing at the two strange gems. The two gems looked at the Crystal Gems and smirked a gigantic smirk.

"Oh look at this brother" The white gem said in a calm and smooth voice while getting up "The traitors have come to give us a welcome party"

"I see that sister" The black gem said in a rough and coarse voice while also getting up "But they won't stand a chance against us... well maybe the fusion, but that's a less that 1% chance" Just as he said that the two gems joined hands and in a flash of light they fused into a being that was twice as tall as Garnet. It had the body of a hermaphrodite. Solid ash eyes that just seemed to be lifeless and at the same time so full of life. Lead curly hair that went in all directions with no rhyme or reason. And it's skin was the color graphite. The armor that it wore was a combination of the gems armor. You could see one gem on the back of it's left hand and the other gem on the sole of it's right hand. It's face only had two eyes and it smiled showing of razor sharp teeth.

The crystal gems stared at the fusion with shock.

"We can't fight that thing" Pearl said with distress in her voice "We need to form Opal"

**Well everyone, sorry for the long wait. I was just busy with school and stuff. So if you'd like this story to be updated more often... I'd like you to give me some OC's, plus some reviews would be nice. Tell me what you want and all that.**


	4. Chapter 2

**To all of those that have read my story so far, thanks for reading it. I hope that** **you continue to read and like my story. I do not own Steven Universe.**

Amethyst looked at Pearl with a look that said "Are you sure" and then asked

"Are you sure, it's only two people fused together. I mean we already have a fusion on our side, plus they're outnumbered three to one"

"Maybe your right" Pearl said then finishing "For once" under her breath while bringing out another spear. "But just in case..."

The grey fusion just looked at them before its head glowed and a knights headpiece covered the head. The gem on the outside of the left hand glowed and out came a black circular shield. The shield had the alchemic symbol for solid on the top, the symbol for fire on the bottom, the symbol for air on the left and the symbol for water on the right. There was a line connecting the symbols to the middle of the shield where there was an indiscernible symbol. The gem on the right palm glowed and out came a shining white double bladed sword what was the height of the fusion. The hilt was covered in a snow white cloth. The blade had short, medium and long wavy lines that gave the illusion of it moving and changing. Unlike most fusions it didn't combine their weapons. Instead it turned so that their left side was facing the gems and placed its feet a bit wider than shoulder width while bending the knees a little. It raised its left arm so that the shield was covering the bottom half of the face. Its right arm made a forty-five degree angle at the shoulder with a ninety degree angle at the elbow allowing for the sword to point at an angle towards the sky and ground.

**GARNET'S P.O.V.**

"Oh this is very bad" Garnet thought while keeping a calm steady exterior "I"m unable to see into the future of those two" All of a sudden the grey fusion started to laugh.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

"You might be wondering why you are unable to see us in your future vision... fusion" Garnet's face took one of surprise and yelled out

"How do you know about that, only the Crystal Gems know about that" The grey fusion laughed again, but didn't reply, instead saying in a semi mocking tone.

"Is it the custom of the Crystal Gems to just attack somegem **(some gem?)** without asking the name first" The Gems didn't say anything and the fusion just sighed putting the shield hand to its face

"Today's gems... no respect. I remember that the very first gems had respect towards us and us towards them." The fusion took a pause lowering the sword and shield into a relaxed but still ready position. "The name's Grey Diamond. The gems that I am composed of are black and white diamond respectively"

At the mention of the word Diamond the Gems got angry looks on their faces and without another word, Garnet ran forward, jumped into the air and came down to punch Grey Diamond only for her punch to be blocked by the shield. The resulting shockwave that occurred caused a crack to appear on Garnet's gauntlets. The battle was on as both Pearl and Amethyst joined in with Garnet. None of the gems could land a hit on Grey Diamond. Amethyst tried to take the sword away from it by wrapping her whip around the swords blade, but Grey Diamond would just twist its hand cutting the whip and turning it back into energy. Pearly tried all that she knew on spear fighting but none of it would work. Grey Diamond gave out a booming and hearty laugh before saying

"Oh this takes me back to the good old days," Its voice suddenly took a serious tone "That is until shE BETRAYED US AND CAUSED A CIVIL WAR WHICH SHE FUCKING WON" The fusion started to glow all over, but instead of defusing it just lost its armor. Without its armor on it was a sight that was beautiful and scary to look at. The suit that it was skin tight with swirls of black, white and grey all over. And just like the sword the swirls gave off the illusion of movement, the illusion that you would get sucked into the suit and never come out again. Garnet looked furious and charged at the fusion.

"How dare you disrespect Rose like that. She was the kindest, most loving person that there could ever be" She jumped into the air again. The fusion dropped its sword and shield causing them to turn back into energy. It then bent it's knees again and jumped doing front flip and smashing the heal of its right foot into garnets head making her to smash into the sand hard enough for her to dematerialize into a Ruby and Sapphire. Grey Diamond looked at the two gems in the sand and said in a totally emotionless voice.

"Love and kindness will only get you so far. Sometimes you have to get your hands dirty too" It then looked at Pearl and Amethyst and started walking towards them only to be stopped with it heard a voice saying in it's little kid way

"No don't hurt them" Steven said as he ran out of the house and towards the gems scooping up the Ruby and Sapphire and running towards Pearl and Amethyst. Grey Diamond just looked at him and said in a slightly authoritative voice.

"Move aside little one, for I have no quarrel with you" Steven didn't budge, but instead put up his shield and stood in front of the gems. Grey Diamond looked at Steven with a look of criticism on its face before smiling ever so slightly after a few seconds.

"I admire your bravery little one," It said with some respect in its voice "But as I said I have no quarrel with you." Steven looked even more determined and held his shield up higher but you could see the strain from holding the shield up. Before too long the shield dissipated and Steven collapsed on all fours. Grey Diamond bent down on one knee near Steven and gave a nod of respect towards him before getting and looking at Pearl and Amethyst.

"Unless you wish to end up like your friends" It said gesturing to the Ruby and Sapphire "I suggest you start talking. Why did you attack me" Pearly looked scared for her life and started stammering.

"W-we thou-thought that y-you were coming t-to kidnap us l-like the ones before for Yellow Diamond" The moment that Pearl finished saying that, Grey Diamond unfused into Black and White Diamond. Both of them having very dark looks on their faces. Black Diamond walked forward glowed, growing up to Pearl's height before looking her straight in the eyes saying in a deathly calm voice.

"Say that name again very slowly" Pearl looked absolutely ready to shit her pants. She gulped and said in a small voice.

"Yellow Diamond" White Diamond with the same look on her face asked

"Who did she send" Amethyst answered seeing as how Pearl was not going to be able to talk.

"A Peridot and a Jasper. They also had a Lapis Lazuli with them as a prisoner." After hearing that both diamonds got shocked looks on her face and turned to each other with White Diamond saying to Black Diamond

"She actually kept one of those around, either that or she made new ones" Pearl raised her hand a little and Black Diamond looked at her before giving her a nod.

"Um who is this she that you two keep talking about." The Diamonds looked at each other and in a perfectly uniform voice said.

"Our Sister... White Diamond"

**Wow that was a tough chapter to write**. **I had to think like the Gems and get inside their heads. I hope that you like this chapter, it's significantly longer than the previous ones.**


End file.
